The Truth is revealed
by Izzy'sFANDOMS
Summary: Spamano, Gerita and Usuk. America, Greece and the Italy brothers have been hiding something. The Greek and Roman Gods exist and live in America. The four nations involved have been keeping this secret for many years yet a surprise monster attack on the meeting room in America changes that. Secrets will be revealed and true personalities will come out. OOC WARNING
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I have been thinking about this idea for a while now and decided to write it. I really like Hetalia and Percy Jackson and they are my top two fandoms so I thought I'd write a crossover fic for them! This is set after BOO and the only Gods who exist here are the Greeks and Romans cos I don't wanna get Egypt and the Nordics involved, sorry. The Percy Jackson characters (the demigods) won't appear yet (although they will be mentioned). Also some characters will be OOC especially the Italy brothers and maybe Greece and America, but you will see why as I explain during the course of the story. I don't really have an idea yet of where this fic will go after a certain point so if you get any ideas please comment them and I will take them into consideration. So far the ships in this fic will be Usuk, Spamano and Gerita but I may add more so comment if you want to see one and if I like it and think I can add it I will. The ships will only be subplots though. ALSO I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT I AM BRITISH BUT THIS IS SET IN AMERICA WITH CAMP HALF BLOOD AND CAMP JUPITER. Thanks for reading and BYE.**

America, Greece and the Italy brothers had a secret. A secret kept between them for many years, one that they knew would someday come out due to its impact on the whole world (but America, Greece and Italy in particular). Greek and Roman Gods existed, and they also have. The Greek and Romano Gods were the same, but their appearances and names changed depending on whether they were with the Roman Demigods in New Rome or the Greek Demigods in Camp Half Blood. All of the Gods and Goddesses had moved to America and now Olympus was above the Empire State, but it was hidden from mere mortals with the mist. The demigods didn't know of the nations, but the leaders of the camps (Chiron and Lupa) did know. Each of the Gods and Goddesses were friends were the four nations that knew about them and the big three in particular had taken a liking to them. So much so that a few years back the big three had each decided to adopt one (or two when it came to the Italy brothers) of the nations and give them the powers that they had granted their children.

Zeus had chosen Greece as Greece was the first (after the ancients) to know of the Gods as he was taught by his mother Ancient Greece and had even befriended some of the Greek heroes that most people thought were merely just legends. Therefore Greece could control lightning and could fly like his two adopted siblings (who didn't know he existed). Poseidon (or Neptune since America was attached to both the Greek and Roman sides) had chosen America as America was their current host country and the two got along quite well. So America could control water and speak to horses and sea creatures like Percy could. Therefore Pluto (Hades) had adopted the Italy brothers. Both Italy and Romano could shadow travel but Romano could control zombies and skeletons (like Nico) and Italy could control gems (like Hazel). All four had been impacted a lot by the titan and giant wars. Even though Camp Half blood and New Rome were in America they each affected Greece and the Italy brothers respectively just as much as they affected America and the demigods affected all four more than their normal citizens did. The four had helped out behind the scenes during both wars, but could only fight about as much as the gods and goddesses could because they didn't want to reveal themselves yet to the demigods yet. They knew that one day they would have to reveal themselves to the other nations, but didn't realise it would happen so soon.

It was a normal meeting at America's place. America was announcing some crazy unbelievable plan. Japan was agreeing with him. Switzerland was telling him to man up. Half of the other countries were arguing and the most of the rest weren't paying attention. Then, all of a sudden, something happened that changed everything. A hydra crashed through the door (and the wall surrounding it) and entered the meeting room, hissing and looking around at all of the 'snacks' sitting around the room. Immediately Greece opened his eyes (he had been pretending to nap) and leapt into action.

"Everyone get back, unless you are me, America, Italy or Romano!" Greece yelled, louder than most of the other nations had ever heard before. "We are the only ones able to handle this."

The Italies and America rushed towards Greece and all three unsheathed swords hidden on them. The Italies both had Imperial Gold and Greece and America had celestial bronze.

"Italy, what are you doing!" Germany yelled, attempting to run forward with Spain, England and the other axis and allies as most of the nations ran to the back of the room.

"Saving you!" Italy yelled back, a desperate look on his face. "We are the only ones who can do this, we have dealt with much worse than this before and your weapons won't work on it."

Before giving Germany time to reply, the four leapt into action. They slashed and burned (using lighters they always kept in their pockets) quicker than the other nations could keep track of. Gone were the ideas that the Italy brothers were weak and terrified of a fight, the determined and fearless looks on their faces as they fought that huge beat. Gone were the ideas that Greece was lazy, the way he fought showed that he had done things like this before and they could now see huge muscles on his arms as he expertly used his sword. Gone were the ideas that America was an oblivious idiot, his battle strategies were flawless and he had a look on his face never seen by most other nations before, a look of intelligence. A few minutes later the floor was covered in a thick layer of dust and the four were coated in it. But despite that and their injuries (mostly scratches and a few burns), they all had huge grins on their faces.

"Woo!" exclaimed America high fiving Italy with his left hand a holding his sword against his shoulder with his left. "It's been ages since we've fought all four of us together!"

"Yeah we need to start going monster hunting again, even though there's less after the war ended a couple months ago!" replied Greece, the usual tired look in his eye gone and a smirk on his face.

Suddenly the four heard a cough and turned towards the sound, it was Germany. All of the other countries were staring at them in shock, especially at the Italy brothers.

"Argh! I guess we will have to ****ing explain this to them won't we!" swore Romano, leaning on his brother as he had a long cut down his right leg.

"Si fratello, we have a lot of explaining to do!" answered Italy, looking at a shocked and slightly scared Germany and biting his lip.

"So dudes, where do we start?" yelled America loudly, half at the three next to them and half at the group in front of them.

 **WOO! Done the first chapter. Sorry I left it on a cliffhanger but I'm gonna update again soon and continue it. So the OOCness will be explained next chapter. I don't really have much else to say other than THANKS FOR READING.**

 **Izzy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys…. I know I took a while to update but I have been doing other things plus I'm kinda lazy… Thanks to those who have read or are reading this fic and I really hope you enjoy it!**

"WHAT THE **** WAS THAT!? ARE YOU GUYS OKAY!? HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?" All these questions were flying at Italy, Romano, America and Greece as the other nations tried to voice their confusion.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" You would expect the voice to have said that was Germany, but no, it was America, everyone went silent. Usually over half of them would ignore what America had to say, but this time they were curious as to what had just happened.

"Okay then, I guess we should explain – Spain what is it, why are you waving your hand in the air like a little child at school?" America had started before noticing Spain and rolling his eyes as he asked what was wrong.

"ROMANO ARE YOU OKAY?" Spain rushed over to his boyfriend, worried since there was blood dripping through his suit's trousers.

Greece, Italy and America finally saw the extent of the injury and stepped towards him. Greece grabbed the back of Spain's clothes and pulled him away from Romano who was now sitting on the floor.

"Hey!" Spain tried to escape Greece's grasp. "Let me help him! I know how to treat wounds, you guys would probably put pasta or burgers or cats on it!"

The trio mentioned ignored Spain's comment and turned back to Romano. America grabbed Romano's right trouser leg and ripped most of it off so one side was full length and one side was just below his underwear. The nations could all see the extent of Romano's gruesome wound from where they were standing and it made them feel sick. There was a long cut from just above the knee down to almost his foot. It was dripping with blood, but that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that it was slowly turning green. It was poisoned.

"HEY! LET ME GET PASSED I NEED TO SEE MY ROMANO HE'S HURT!" Spain screamed using all of his strength to try and get to Romano, but Greece was stronger and held him back, easily blocking his punches with one hand.

Spain continued to yell curses at Greece as America and Italy worked to fix Romano. Since they were countries and had accelerated healing anyway the ambrosia and nectar would work almost instantly. The other nations watched as Italy took some squares of a strange food out of his pocket and America took a flask out of his. Quickly they fed them to Romano and as the seconds afterwards passed the wound began to heal and the green in his leg disappeared. Greece then let go of Spain (who was struggling less but had still been trying to escape). Spain fell to the ground at the suddenness of the release but quickly leapt up to his feet and rushed towards Romano.

"Romano! Are you okay?!" Spain knelt down, wrapping his arms around the dark haired Italian.

Romano rolled his eyes and sat up properly, pushing his boyfriend slightly away for him, "I'm fine you b*****d. I've gotten worst injuries from monsters worse than that hydra!"

Romano stood up and looked at America, Italy and Greece. The four shared a significant look before turning back to the crowd of bewildered nations. Spain moved back to the crowd, but remained at the front of it with Germany and England, the other two concerned boyfriends.

"Okay I think we have got some explaining to do," started America, "The four of us have been keeping quite a big secret from you all. You have all heard of Greek and Roman mythology right?"

Most of the remaining nations nodded but there were some confused nods from the people in the crowd who were wondering how that was relevant to what was going on.

"Well, it's all real. All of the gods exist and they currently live in America. They also still have children with mortals. Their children are called demigods and they are very important to the story I'm about to tell you…" America then told the stories of Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter, of the titan war and the giant war, of the seven and the other beloved demigods.

As soon as he finished he added, "Any questions?"

The four then began to get bombarded with questions but one question stood out to them. "Are you four demigods?"

All of the other nations fell silent, also eager to hear the answer to the question. The Italies looked at each other, as did Greece and America. The four came to an agreement. They would reveal to the other nations their secret weapons, their powers bestowed to them from the gods.

Greece stepped forward and laughed, "Haha, I guess you could call us that. That's why we weren't showing you our true personalities and fighting capabilities, to keep our powers a secret from you. Well I guess the cat's out of the bag now!" **(AN: Do you think that Greece would make cat puns and say cat themed metaphors a lot?)**

"Powers! What powers?" asked a confused Spain, and the other nations behind him nodded.

"Well the big three gods each decided to sort of adopt one of us each (except for one that adopted both me and my fratello). When they adopted us we each got the powers that their demigod children get!" smiled Italy.

"Si, Greece got adopted by Zeus, or Jupiter for my fratello and me, America was adopted my Poseidon, or Neptune and my fratello and I were adopted by Pluto, or Hades. In fact with the amount of power we each have the four of us could beat any of you b*****ds in a fight!" Continued Romano, still scowling at Spain.

Suddenly Greece got a big smirk on his face and he stepped forward, unsheathing his sword and swinging it around in circles by his side, "Why don't we show them?"

America, Italy and Romano's eyes all lit up excitedly and they also unsheathed their swords.

"Who wants to try and fight us then? One of the _weak_ and _useless_ Italy brothers, the _lazy_ Greece or the _stupid_ and _oblivious_ America? Surely it would be easy for any of you to beat us right?" America smirked, walking closer to the crowd, looking as if he was about to pick a victim from the crowd.

 **Wooo! Chapter Two is complete. Sorry again for the long wait guys. Next chapter will be all four of them demonstrating their powers with a fight! I will try to update sooner next time – but knowing me I'm not going to make any promises. In reply to a comment I got – I might add Giripan but if I do it will probably be quite minor and you may have to end up squinting to see it. Or I might make it just as obvious as I have made the Spamano in this story so far. Who knows?**


End file.
